Love in A Short Time
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if our favorite detectives got together prior to start of season 4? BA.


Title: Love In A Short Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks.

Author's Note: BA established relationship. No plot just fluffy goodness!

A/N 2: Set just after False Hearted Judges and this will be the only time Nicole Wallace will be mentioned in one of my stories!

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/General

Spoiler/Reference/Mentions of: Semi Detached (Season 4 Episode 1), Posthumous Collection (Season 4 Episode 2), Great Barrier (Season 4 Episode 4), Eosphoros (Season 4 Episode 5), Silver Lining (Season 4 Episode 8), Collective (Season 4 Episode 12), Sex Club (Season 4 Episode 14), Death Roe (Season 4 Episode 15), and Ex-Statsis (Season 4 Episode 16) My Good Name (Season 4 Episode 22) and False Hearted Judges (Season 4 Episode 23).

* * *

Bobby Goren was ready. He was about to propose to his partner and best friend of four years, and girlfriend of eighteen months, Alexandra Eames. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

They had come a long way since their Captain partnered them and gone through a lot in recent months. They had quite a few rattling cases; especially with one concerning Frank Adair.

It had now been two weeks since Frank Adair had been arrested; they had solved it and were working on the endless mundane paperwork for the Lloyd Wilkes case where a father held a grudge against the court system.

Meanwhile Deakins was in the office trying to get work done but it was almost to no avail. He was still distracted by the Frank Adair case.

_How could someone that well-respected turn into a monster so quickly? Unbelievable._

Deakins peered out his window and saw his two best detectives hard at work and thought, _since they had been working so diligently lately and had no choice but to arrest Frank, I think I should cut them loose for the day. I know Detective Goren is eager to put his plan into progress._

With that he got up and went straight to the dynamic duo.

When Bobby saw Deakins headed their way he knew it was time to set his surprise in motion.

"Detectives Eames and Goren, why don't you take the rest of the day, the paperwork will be here tomorrow. And that's an order."

The two of them looked at Deakins, grateful for the fact that he would let them go at three o'clock. Unbeknownst to Alex that her life was about to change.

Once they got to the parking garage and into their car - a 1966 blue Thunderbird convertible - Bobby instantly grabbed on to Alex and gave her a big hug.

Alex smiled but said nothing; it was one of those things she loved about Bobby.

"Alex, my love I was wondering if you would like to take a short drive to Central Park for a walk in the park. Don't worry it will be a walk, just me holding you close like right now."

Alex smiled and said, "Well then let's go, the more times I am held like this the better."

Fifteen minutes later they were at the park. With their car parked close by, Bobby and Alex walked down a stretch of path while he had his arms wrapped closely around her.

After the two spent twenty minutes of walking in perfect silence they came to a bench and sat down.

Alex decided to tease him a little bit.

"Hey sweetie," began Alex, lifting her head to look at Bobby and then continued, "remember during the Ray Garnett case that Nelda had it bad for you?"

Bobby looked at her and said, "Yeah."

Alex added, "Well I know of someone who can rival her in her affections."

Bobby looked a bit alarmed but Alex swatted him and said, "Oh good grief I am talking about me you lug!"

Bobby let out a sigh a relief when Alex gave her answer.

He decided it was his turn to reminisce.

"Hey do you remember the Gerhardt Heltman/Spencer Farnell case?"

"Yes, I do," said Alex shivering a bit, recalling how the models in some of the photos were dead.

"Well, while we were undercover posing as two strangers, and then you were chatting up Spencer and then we got him to say something incriminating."

Alex nodded as Bobby included, "Well one thing is for certain, you have a boyfriend, me, and two, I know that you are not that type of woman Spencer described."

After another half an hour of cuddling they opted it was time to go home before traffic got bad.

As they made their way to their car, Bobby in a low husky voice whispered in her ear, "I propose we stop by your place so you can grab an overnight bag and then we can go back to my apartment in Brooklyn. I planned 'an evening you won't soon forget' just for you, filled with dinner and romance."

Alex felt goosebumps form on her skin when she heard his proposition. She wanted to say something but couldn't and just accepted.

She quickly made a mental note.

_Maybe I should pack something ultra sexy to change into for later._

Two and a half hours later they had arrived at his place in time for him to start dinner.

No sooner had they stepped in the door and had peeled of their clothing and toed of their shoes, did Bobby hold her close again.

"Why don't you go and freshen up and relieve your aching muscles from all the paperwork we have been doing."

Alex assented and after hugging her teddy bear boyfriend a little while longer she went to the bathroom to shower.

An hour later she wasn't only feeling better but was wearing a red sheer - almost see-through - lingerie set matched with a red silk robe that she bought recently.

While making a one last check on her outfit and deciding to partially cover the outfit, but partially tying the strings on the robe, she smirked and thought _he won't know what hit him when he sees me in this!_

In the meantime Bobby had just finished cooking the simple romantic Italian meal for his sweetheart. Bobby was placing a single rose by Alex's plate when he heard Alex approach.

He felt his breath hitch when he saw Alex radiating in the red silk robe with the string tied in order to hide what she had underneath.

"Why hello there handsome," said Alex in low sexy voice bringing Bobby out of his trance.

"Wow, Alex, you look incredible."

When he first led her into the dining room through the living she marveled at the dreamy ambiance.

_For a short amount of time he sure has been able to get every thing in order so quickly!_

Following the romantic home cooked Italian dinner paired with champagne; he then led her to the living room and then brought out the box of chocolates he had gotten just for her.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Bobby cleared his throat and said,

"Alex, baby, I have something for you but I have something I would like to say first."

Alex watched Bobby for a moment and waited for him to continue.

Bobby brought her hands up to kiss and said, "Alex I love you; I feel like the luckiest guy. I am not sure what I did to deserve some as wonderful and beautiful as you."

Alex, touched by his speech, placed her index finger on his soft lips and said, "Awww Bobby I love you too. I am the lucky one who has finally found the one who isn't one of those who are less than truthful about their status."

Bobby then said, "Alex sweetheart I present to you the first of three surprises. The first is this box containing chocolates you love."

Alex raised her eyebrow as she took the box from him and lifted the lid. When she did, she squealed. It was a box of milk and dark chocolate truffles.

"Oh Bobby you are absolutely wonderful for getting these, how on earth did you figure out that I was craving these?" asked Alex, giving little pecks on Bobby's lips.

"Lucky guess and mental telepathy," replied Bobby charmingly in between pecks.

Alex gave Bobby a loving kiss before turning to the chocolates and deciding on which to pick. After she had picked the first piece she enjoyed it slowly.

A short time later after Alex had fed Bobby a piece of chocolate and he did the same Bobby knew it was time for the next step.

Bobby, at that moment got up and led Alex to his room. He went and lit the rain infused candles giving it a romantic feel. He then walked back and placed hands on her toned arms, gently moving them up and down.

The mere touch of Bobby's hands still gave her goosebumps even after all this time.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulled her closer to him, leaned in, tilted his head to the right and kissed her full on with all the vigor in his body and Alex responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. As they were kissing, he gently pushed her forward, easing her towards the bed.

While at the foot of the bed they came up for air and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Bobby then leaned in and whispered "May I undress you?"

Alex's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow and said, "Why yes, you may you stud."

Bobby slowly undid the tie on her robe and saw what she had on. His heart palpitated; she had on sheer red lace lingerie. The bra accentuated her post surrogacy curves and the panties covered her lovely womanhood.

His heart throbbed harder for a few beats as he felt his blood leave his brain when he saw her hardened tips were pressing through the bra.

Once their eyes met up again, both saw desire radiating from each other's eyes. Bobby knew he had one thing he wanted to say to her.

"You know, during the Lila Parson case I could tell that you felt uncomfortable with all those playboy bunnies around, and when one of them talked with me. Well there are two things I just want you to know."

Alex looked at Bobby waiting for his explanation.

"First, that you are by far the most beautiful woman in my book, your beauty amongst many qualities surpasses all women I have dated."

Before he could continue, Alex smiled and gave Bobby a sweet kiss on the lips. He at that moment said, "The second thing is the way you look now and your beauty inside and out would absolutely positively surpass Lori Purcell. So for the second surprise, I am offering you a very relaxing massage."

Alex gave her characteristic smirk before sitting down on the bed and then lying on her stomach.

Bobby then got out a bottle of fresh peach infused massage oil. He poured a little on to his hands, slowly rubbed his hands together, got on the bed, placing his knees on both sides of her and began the massage.

As he was giving her the promised relaxing massage, Alex felt at peace, so much so that she began to moan in pleasure and kept it up, knowing the effect it would have on Bobby.

While she sighed continuously in pleasure, Bobby felt his pants tighten at a rapid pace.

He then began to massage both arms and hands and all of her fingers. Towards the end of the massage, he knew it would be the perfect time to pop the last surprise.

He reached into his shirt pocket and carefully slid the ring on to Alex's ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Alex instantly knew something was up when Bobby's hands were not on her. When she looked at Bobby, she saw that boyish grin on his face. Then she sat up and looked at her left hand and when she saw what it was she gasped.

He had placed on her finger a 1.75 ct Princess CZ Cubic Zirconia Engagement Ring set in a solid 14k Yellow Gold Band.

When she looked up after getting the life changing surprise, she saw that Bobby was already on one knee.

"Alexandra, from the very moment we became partners I knew I had found the one for me. You changed my perception on what I was looking for. You know that I usually date tall brunettes. But seeing you changed everything. Alex, I am lost on words right now, so I am going to say this, Miss Alexandra Charlotte Eames will you do the honor and become my wife, will you marry me?"

By this point Alex was crying tears of joy. She then gave her response.

"Robert Oliver Goren, I love you and most definitely a yes, I will marry you!"

When Alex accepted his proposal, Bobby positioned his hands on her face; while caressing the smoothness of her skin he kissed her once more and the kiss was quickly deepened. The moment they came apart, he saw a suggestive smirk forming on Alex's face.

"Bobby, do you remember when we were in Tommy Onerato's restaurant what you said when you let out some steam?" began Alex and Bobby finished the sentence.

"Steamy?"

"Yeah, how about I make it steamy for you now?"

With a characteristic smirk on her face, Alex moved her hands from his face and then placed them on the front clasp of the bra, undid it, and then once it was off she discarded it.

Once her bra was off, Bobby was presented with the greatest sight, his fiancée's bare and full breasts.

Bobby instantly felt like it was very warm in the room when he saw her topless and it caused him to say out loud "Wowzers!" Alex giggled; she had him entranced all right.

Following a short staring session, he resumed his onslaught of kisses and when he reached her chest he looked up at his fiancée and saw her characteristic grin, he proceeded and began sucking on both tips causing Alex's whole body to shutter in pleasure, while she ran her hands through his curls.

It wasn't long before Bobby was in the buff and after ripping off her panties they gave into a night of sensuous passion.

A few hours later, the two stayed entangled in their now cooled down bodies covered by a double sheeted comforter.

Bobby turned to Alex and asked, "Do you remember what Nicole mentioned? That I am not fated to have children and what my response was?"

Alex trembled when he mentioned that name and said, "Yeah I do."

Bobby continued.

"Well, one thing for certain, after seeing you carry Nathan for nine months last year I knew I wanted to have kids with you if fate allowed it."

Alex smiled and said in a low sexy and seductive voice, "Why Bobby, I had no idea you felt that way. Now we will have plenty of time. However, I do have a request of my own."

"What?" asked Bobby. "Remember the Vanessa Nikkos case?"

"Yeah, where she was killed so her kidney could be harvested." "We should tell our kids that being able to donate organs is a gift in life and shouldn't be a cause for greed … ever."

"I agree." Now it was Bobby's turn. "Alex? Remember what Tommy Onerato said to Beatrice about kids?"

"Yeah," answered Alex a bit deflated. Tommy was one heck of a heartless jerk.

"I say that we always make our kids feel loved and wanted. Agreed?"

"Yes, most definitely."

The two lay there enjoying the silence. Alex was enjoying her time being wrapped up in Bobby's arms. Out of the blue Bobby turned his head slightly and looking deeply into Alex's hazel eyes and he quickly overwhelmed her senses by giving her a crushing kiss which Alex responded to after a few minutes of being stunned.

When they had to come up for air, Bobby once again looked genuinely into her beautiful and expressive eyes and said, "Alex you have my promise that you will never have to share me with anyone, unless of course it is our kids." Her characteristic smirk appeared on her face and she lunged at him giving all the passion she had within her body.

* * *

A/N 3: Thank you for reading "Love in a Short Time". As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
